Dad Loki x Daughter Reader - You Ruined Everything
by Killer-DEfect-isMusic
Summary: It's prom night and you dad, the God of Mischief, wants to stop all the fun. (including Spider-man and friends, along with Deadpool)


**_hinthint a bit of superfamily hinthint_**

**_~øo0ØOº•ºOØ0oø~_**

"But dad-"

"No."

"Oh come on! Please?"

"No."

"Dad-"

"The answer is still no. I do not see why you still persist on going to this 'prom' wearing _that_." Your dad, Loki Laufeyson, gestured to the dress that you had put on. It was a green, gold, and black strapless dress that fit your body nicely, and was a tad bit too short for your dad's approval. Plus, your cleavage was showing a bit.

"But it's just a dress! Please dad? Just let me go to prom wearing this! I really wanna go! It's senior year and all my friends are gonna be there!"

"By friends do you mean Parker and his group of misfits?"

"Pffft- Like you're one to talk..."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU IT'S JUST ONE NIGHT!" You put on your best puppy eyes and waited for them to affect him. Reluctantly, your dad sighed and nodded his head.

"Just for tonight, and tonight _only._ And if I see anyone even dare look at you the wrong way you're going straight home-"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'If i see anyone'? Dad, don't tell me…" Your eyes widened in terror as you realized that _he was going to chaperone the dance._ You knew you were gonna go anyways whether he liked it or not but this just made your night ruined.

"DAD. NO. PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF MY REPUTATION, YOU WON'T GO. PLEASE."

"Either I come along or you stay here watching your 'Doctor Who'. Choose wisely." You sighed and slouched.

"Fiiiiine." You proceeded to exit the living room and slowly walk up the stairs to your room, but not before adding: "By the way, Pete asked me to be his date and I said _yes_." Then you ran for it. You could feel your dad's glare as he let out a huge yell.

"I HOPE STARK CAN LIVE ON WITHOUT A SON BECAUSE IF HE MUCH AS DARE TOUCHES YOU I WILL _KILL HIM._"

~øo0Oº•ºO0oø~

~Le time skip brought to you by: My Chemical Romance. When life gives you lemons, YOU SHOOT THE JUICE IN KORSE'S EYES.~

"Dad, no. Stop it."

"You are going to be wearing this jacket the entire time."

"But dad-" You started to protest again like you did earlier because this time, he was going overboard with the whole puffy jacket and scarf thing. It wasn't even cold outside.

"I'm sure that you'll enjoy watching the television and eating ice cream here at home."

"You are SO not cool!"

"Well excuse me for trying to protect my daughter from filthy Midgardians. I don't know why I even decided to raise you here. Somehow Thor managed to get me to stay, but I wish I said no and took you to Asgard."

"But now we're here so, ha. Now can you PLEASE just stop it with the over-protective dad thing. Peter's an awesome friend and wouldn't do something creepy like his dad! That and Mary Jane, Harry, Gwen, Eddie, Sam, Ava, Danny, Luke and Wade are gonna be there so we might not even dance! We might just stay there entire time talking about stuff like Blue Exorcist or Supernatural!"

"Now I really regret not going to Asgard. And isn't the purpose of this 'prom' supposed to be dancing? What is the point of you going if that is not what you're going to do?"

"It's more of a gathering sort of thing." Then, the doorbell rang and you ran out of your dad's grasp to open it. Looking out the window you saw Peter.

"Well, Pete's here! Come on Mr. Mischief, let's go, go, go!" You stopped in front of the door and adjusted your dress and shook your head in annoyance. Was your dad going to ruin this for you? You opened the door to see Peter all dressed up in a nice suit that Stark probably let him borrow. It didn't bug you that much that he had two dads, the Cap being like his protective mother, but sometimes you'd go over to the tower and just see some weird shit going on between Tony and Steve.

"You look nice, _, even with the whole jacket thing." Pete smiled. You complimented him back and then you both started talking about random stuff before your dad came and you dragged him along. The whole time your dad was glaring at him and you felt nervous. The entire limo ride, which Tony got for Peter and you, was just horrible. Here's an example why.

"So, Parker, what are your intentions tonight?"

"Um, just spending time with my friends."

"You do realize that I'm going to be chaperoning this event?"

"Yeah, I sorta figured that out. Nothing bad's going to happen, I promise."

"I _know_ nothing bad will occur because if I so much as witness _anything bad_ happen to _my daughter_ it will be on _your head_."

"Dad, please. I'm sorry but you're beginning to freak me out."

And-

"Maybe there can be a new version of the Itsy Bitsy Spider where _the spider gets squished_."

"...umm..." Peter scooted a bit close to you, a bit frightened. Your dad glared at this sudden closeness.

"Gods dammit! Dad, PLEASE SHUT UP."

"As your dad I have the right to say things like this."

"YEAH BUT YOU CAN'T MURDER THE GUY!"

Also-

"My gun fires seven different shades of shit. So what's your favorite color, punk?"

"Uhmm..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? NO. STOP IT. YOU'RE SCARING HIM." You facepalmed at the way he referenced a song, but secretly cheered because he has to _like_ something to reference it; in this case he likes My Chemical Romance. _Score one for __.

~øo0OØº•ºØO0oø~

~Le Time Skip brought to you by: Supernatural. Cas- "Dean, I baked you a pie." Dean- "Oh boy! What flavor?" Cas- "Pie flavor."**_Pie intensifies.~_**

The dance was now coming to a close and it would've gone great if it wasn't for _him._ Your dad was watching you like a hawk and it just made things weird. You danced a bit, but it had to be _by yourself_ or with him because he was just glaring at everyone who came near you. You were able to talk to your friends though, but when you tried to talk to Wade, you were dragged back by the one and only God of Over-Protective Dadness.

"What now!?"

"You are not going to talk to _that one_ because I fear that something may happen." He made you sit down next to him at the table he was at.

"Dad-"

"No buts." You could not take this anymore. You sighed and took in a sharp inhale of air then spoke.

"I am tired of this bullcrap! Sorry but you're kinda ruining the night! You may as well scare everyone else away from here! I don't even think my friends are going to want to talk to me anymore! Just go away…" You lowered your head onto the table, hiding your face. A tad bit hurt, your father had gotten up and pushed his chair in.

"I'm sorry, _." Then he left. You started to feel horrible for making your dad leave. Sure, he was getting annoying and clingy, but all he ever wanted to do was protect you. You were his daughter and therefore his everything. Sighing, you sat up and saw Peter walking towards you. You shakily smiled as he sat down and he noticed your sadness.

"_, what's wrong?"

"I think I hurt my dad's feelings."

"Ah. Well, sometimes thing like that just happen. I could tell he wanted to keep you safe, even if it meant going a bit..." he remembered the car ride, "…Over the edge. But that's understandable. Imagine my dads when they learned that I was Spider-man. Geeze, I was grounded for a _month_. I could only go from home to school to Bugle then back home, but I think that sometimes everybody needs a bit of over-protecting. Parents just want to keep us safe from the world. The stricter the more scared they are of the possibility of things going wrong and lives being at stake. Your dad's not trying to be rude, from what I can tell, and I guess he could use a nice cheering up right about now." You straightened yourself then stood up, beaming happily.

"Thanks, Pete! That's just what I needed to hear!"

"Well, it's nothing. I didn't like seeing you so sad- wait-what" While he was talking, you kissed him on the cheek, a bit too close to his lips, and then ran to catch up to your dad. Peter was left blushing like a tomato trying to process what just happened. You passed by a lot of people, saying 'sorry', 'excuse me', and 'pardon me' on the way to find your dad. You even passed by Gwen, Mary Jane, and Harry who looked at you with confused looks but said hi anyways when you passed by. You finally entered into the parking lot outside, looking every which way that he could've gone.

"Dad? Dad! Dad, where are you!?" You shouted and started wandering off to look for him He was nowhere in sight and you sighed, slouching against the brick wall of the school. _Gods dammit, I can't find him..._ Suddenly, you heard the soft sound of footfalls and looked around. You eyes landed on the emerald eyes of your father, who was apparently happy and relieved to see you.

"Dad!"

"_!" You ran and hugged the life out of him, and he hugged back, just not as strong as you. The hug was broken as you both pulled back. You both started to speak, but it was at the same time.

"You go first."

"You first, I insist."

"Dad."

"Fine, _, I'll go first." He sighed and pushed a strand of (h/c) hair behind your ear and spoke.

"I felt so terrible for ruining this night for you. I honestly had no intentions of messing it up. I guess I just didn't like the idea of my daughter going to a dance like this because it signified she was all grown up... and possibly leaving soon." He hugged you again. "I can't imagine you leaving off to go do your own thing." You smiled warmly and patted his back.

"Okay, my turn. Dad, I'm so sorry. I did not mean to hurt your feelings and make you run off to who knows where. I just really wanted to spend this time with my friends because who knows if I'll ever be able to see them again in the near future. Friends are people you can hang out with and share thoughts and ideas, but they sometimes come and go. Family, now that's forever." He smiled and he wrapped his arm around yours, bringing you back inside. You both walked to where your friends were and you smiled even bigger at seeing them all bundled up together. Except for the fact Wade was pissing off Eddie by climbing on his back and shouting "FREE PIGGY BACK RIDES! WOOHOO!"

"I think you've had too much punch," You said as you approached the group with your dad. No one said anything for a few seconds because they were already slightly scared of him, but he decided to speak up for himself.

"Listen here, and listen well. I am not one to repeat myself. I am genuinely sorry for everything that has happened and that I have kept you away from _ the entire night. So I thought to myself that after this entire 'prom' thing has ended, you may all have one of your midgardian 'sleepovers' at our home. That is only if you see fit to forgive me. Do we have a deal?" _Way to go dad!_ You thought. You looked at your friends and smiled sheepishly.

"Of course we forgive you, Mr. Laufeyson. Peter here told us about how _ earlier about making you leave and we understood what was going on," Gwen said, knowing full well about the situation. This is why she is a great friend. She can understand stuff.

"THIS WILL BE THE BEST SLEEPOVER EVER!" Wade yelled, falling off of Eddie's back. Everyone laughed, including your trickster dad, and you noticed people started to leave.

"Dance is over, guys." Harry stated. All of them started heading for the door but your dad stopped you and Peter from leaving.

"I also believe that since the Man of Spiders here had asked you to this dance, that you should at least share one dance." There was still music playing and a few lingering students, so why the heck not. You hugged your dad and went to the center of the gym, for now the dance floor, and danced to a slow song before you both left to your house to start the sleep over. Your dad was smiling the entire time you two had been dancing, watching you be happy. That's all he ever wanted. For you to be happy.

~(Extended Ending)~

"NO WADE, DON'T EAT THAT."

"I bet I can catch 10 pieces of popcorn in my mouth."

"Harry, you can't even catch ONE."

"Hey, can you guys be quiet!? I'm trying to paint Luke's nails here! He's asleep so this is a perfect chance!"

"Ava, you sneaky girl, LET ME DRAW A MUSTACHE ON HIM!" Everybody was cracking up, almost dying of laughter and chocking on popcorn and pizza. You were all currently in the midst of watching The Purge, and it was not as scary as you had imagined. You turned to see Ava and Wade painting and drawing on Luke, Danny was meditating, Eddie and Gwen were currently throwing popcorn into Harry's mouth and missing on purpose, Mary Jane was reading a magazine while Sam was straightening her hair because of a bet, and you and Pete were drawing random things and having mini timed contests. Your dad was fast asleep, well you hoped, and wasn't downstairs with you all.

"A minute to draw a spider. GO!" You and Peter both drew spiders, well, _your_ version of a spider. You both traded papers and he laughed.

"You drew _me_? Seriously? This is awesome, _." You slightly blushed and laughed as well. His spider was a black widow, and it was pretty good.

"But at least you take things seriously. I get way too much trickster from a certain someone."

"Speaking of trickster," He made his voice lower to a whisper and he leaned in close to you so no one could hear, "Did you know your dad's been watching us the entire time, waiting for someone to get up and go to the restroom?"

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he put a bucket of water over it and has Hawkeye in there to take pictures of whoever walks in." Wait- since when did Barton get here!?

"What!? DAD. WHAT DID I SAY!? THE BATHROOM IS RIGGED, EVERYONE!"

"NO IT'S NOT." You dad said, coming out of hiding.

"Prove it." That started a chant of the phrase prove it, Wade overdoing it a bit. He sighed.

"I DO WHAT I WANT, _!"

"I knew you were too scared to go show you're not lying." Oh, that got him. He went to the bathroom, opened the door, and water, er, Smurf blue paint fell on him. Hawkeye, finding this very ironic, took a picture and sent it to the rest of the Avengers.

_It's Gonna Be A Very Blue Christmas_


End file.
